Expecting
by YouHadMeAtHelloxo
Summary: This is based as if Lorelai was in fact pregnant as of the season finale. Follow she and Luke in their new life as they are expecting.
1. Making It Through

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls nor do I own anything having to do with the show or the WB._

_A/N:_ _Hello! As you might be able to tell from my penname, I normally write fiction about the show '7th Heaven'. I have written one other Gilmore Girls story titled 'Like Mother, Like Daughter'. I hope that you enjoy this story, and please review! The dates that are shown at the top of each chapter are just to help keep track of the time passing._

_This story is based as if she was indeed pregnant on the season finale. Luke is the father, and they married after she found out.

* * *

_

**Expecting**

**Chapter One: Making It Through**

_July 18_

Lorelai Gilmore-Danes felt nauseated as she stared down at her incredibly round stomach and figure, but she was well aware the feeling wasn't because of morning sickness. She still couldn't believe that she was having another baby. She had already done all this before. She had raised Rory, and she was out of the house now. She was done. Apparently, however, that wasn't the way things would really go for her. She knew that she was lucky…the baby's father, Luke, had married her as soon as they found out, and that would make it easier on her. When Rory had been a baby, she had had to do it all alone, and as hard as this would be, at least she would have a husband by her side.

Husband. That's something she surely didn't think she'd have for a long, long time. Her parents, Richard and Emily, had also been less than pleased to find out that she was pregnant; especially knowing that she was unmarried. They were glad of course that she would be marrying the father, but also weren't happy that the father was Luke. Since the wedding, her parents hadn't been in contact much, which wasn't exactly terrible for Lorelai.

After Luke had moved in, so much had changed. She had been forced to get used to not only carrying a child inside her again, but to sharing her bed room and living space as well. She had been less than happy to experience morning sickness during her first trimester like she had with Rory. After that had ended, it seemed that her entire body had begun to ache all the time, and it was then that she remembered all too clearly why she had hated pregnancy so much the first time around.

So many women walked around looking glorious and happy all the way through their pregnancies, but she was certainly _not_ one of them. No matter how many cute maternity outfits she purchased and no matter how much makeup she applied, she was never happy with the way she looked. She seemed to have sprouted extra weight in so many other places than her stomach that she left like a cow, despite her husband's many reassurances that she was beautiful.

She was currently seven months along, and was amazed that she had made it this far, yet fearful of facing the next two months, let alone having the baby. Being pregnant during the summer months had turned out to be a miserable experience, to say the least. The baby, a girl, was due on September 13. She and Luke were having trouble choosing a name for their new daughter, and it wasn't easy knowing that they had to bounce each of their names that they like off of Rory as well.

Lorelai's first child had been less than happy to discover that she would be getting another half sibling (other than her father Chris' baby with Sherry). In fact, she had stopped speaking to her mother for a full week before Lorelai had finally gotten through to her. She had now adjusted to the idea of getting another sibling and had offered to move back home to help with the baby, though her mother and Luke had denied the idea.

She put her hand over her stomach and rubbed it slowly, feeling her baby's feet kicking against her stomach. Sometimes, it was a fun feeling, but when she was already not feeling well, she wasn't exactly enjoying it. Living in a small town where everyone knew everyone else, she seemed to be stared at more and more often as her stomach expanded. Though she hadn't caught her in the act, Lorelai had a good feeling that Miss Patty was the center of many of the rumors circulating through Stars Hollow.

When she felt a tap on her shoulder, she was suddenly pulled from her thoughts. She looked up to see Michel, an employee at The Dragonfly, the inn she and her best friend Sookie owned, standing over her with a frown.

"Lorelai…Lorelai! Yoo-Hoo, Mommy to Be!" He bellowed in his heavy French accent. "Wake up!"

"Oh…" She whispered standing up. "What Michel?" She asked. He pointed to the large line stretching behind the reception desk.

"Sorry to break into your lovely little mommy land," He said with his usual rude tone, "But I can't answer the phone _and_ take care of all these people." Since schools had let out for the summer, business at the inn had picked up considerably, and Lorelai knew that the phone had been ringing off the hook all afternoon. She walked over and greeted the first person in the long line and motioned for Michel to take over the phone.

After 3 more long hours at work, she was able to leave and go home. Since her pregnancy had become more and more exhausting, she had reluctantly decided to cut down on hours at The Dragonfly. She knew that once the baby came, she would have to take off some time for maternity leave, and that scared her. She knew that her life would be changing even more, but it was hard to think about not being at the inn that had taken so much work from she and Sookie. Her best friend had been incredibly encouraging through out this entire ordeal, which she was grateful for.

When, 8 months ago, Sookie had given birth to her daughter, she had of course taken off on maternity leave and had experienced many of the same feelings that Lorelai was. Sookie continued to encourage Lorelai that everything would be OK, and that was keeping Lorelai somewhat sane.

She unlocked the door to she and Luke's home, walking inside and dropping her keys in the bowl on the table by the door. She flipped on some lights and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and getting out the Tupperware container of leftover spaghetti. Luckily, Luke didn't mind the frequent left overs that Lorelai made for dinner. She was just pulling the spaghetti out of the microwave when she felt her husband's lips on the back of her neck. She smiled and turned around, letting his lips graze over her lips instead. After kissing for a minute, Luke backed up and put his hands on her stomach.

"I love you." He told her and she smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

"Yeah with my big fat stomach, and my left overs. I'm a regular sweetie." She said sarcastically. He lifted her chin.

"I love you just the way you are, my left over making, beautifully pregnant wife." He assured her and kissed her once more.

"I love you too." She whispered to him. Stepping back, she picked up the spaghetti. "Ready to eat?" She asked with a laugh. Luke smiled and nodded, grabbing two bowls quickly and helping her to sit down with the most ease possible. They ate dinner while discussing Lorelai's day at the Inn and Luke's at his diner. As it turned out, many of the customers had the courage to gossip about he and Lorelai's baby and marriage right in front of him in the diner, and this angered him significantly. In fact, he had even kicked out a few people over the last week after hearing what they were saying. Luke smiled and laughed as he saw Lorelai's stomach bumb around.

"She's kicking." He said, reaching over to put his hand over her stomach. Lorelai raised an eyebrow.

"_No_." She said feigning awe, "I thought that was my lunch making a come back." She added a sarcastic laugh. Luke rolled his eyes. Lorelai reached down and put her hands over Luke's on her stomach.

"We're having a baby, Lor." He said quietly.

"Who would've thunk it?" She said with a laugh and they kissed. An odd couple they were, but it was a well known fact that they would make it.

* * *

_A/N_: I hope that you liked this! Please, please review and let me know what you think! 


	2. Making Changes

_For disclaimer, please see chapter one. Thanks!_

_A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! Thank you to the many of you who pointed out that Luke doesn't call Lorelai "Lor", Chris does. I will not have him call her that any more. I hope that you enjoy chapter two of 'Expecting' and please review!

* * *

_

**Expecting**

**Chapter Two: Making Changes**

_July 24_

Lorelai let out a sleepy sigh as she lounged on the sofa, feet propped up. A few months before, she and Luke had decided that it would be best for she and the baby if she started taking at least one day off of work every week before she took of on maternity leave, and she had decided that it was a good idea. As she enjoyed her time off, she had been periodically nodding off. She felt her husband's hand on hers and she smiled as she cracked open her eyes.

"Hey" She greeted sleepily and he smiled, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Hey." He replied. "Get up; I have a surprise for you." He said. She raised an eye brow and sat up slowly, holding out her hand for him to help her up.

"What kinda surprise?" She asked with a giggle. He held out a box.

"Why don't you check and see?" He asked. She took the box and tore off the wrapping paper quickly. When she opened it, she saw a beautiful maternity knee length cocktail dress. She knew that the ruby red color would look fabulous with her hair, which excited her because she hadn't thought about anything looking "fabulous" for the last seven months. She smiled widely.

"I love it! It's too bad I don't have any where to where it to." She said sounding disappointed. Luke smiled again and dangled his keys in the air.

"You most certainly do. We're going to dinner, go get your purse." She squealed excitedly and did so. A few minutes later, they were in Luke's pick up truck and on the way to Lorelai's favorite restaurant. After they arrived, they took a seat and their ordered. Lorelai looked around the room at all the other couples looking disgruntled.

"I wanna have wine!" She complained. "It's good, and I like it, and it's what grown ups do when they go to dinner! Why can't I have wine?" She looked down at her stomach with a scowl. "Oh that's right. You're not 21 yet. Nice try, little one." She laughed and her husband did as well, reaching across the table and taking her hand. The food soon arrived and Luke dug in. Lorelai's face, however, turned pale quickly. She looked up at Luke.

"I'll be…" She stopped talking, covering her mouth and making a dash for the ladies room. She came back a minute later looking tired. "You." She pointed at the food angrily. "The baby's not a big fan of pasta, apparently." She sounded sad. "I have to get something else." She waved for the waiter and he came over, taking her food and a new order. When her new food came, it went over much better, and she was able to enjoy it without any other ladies room trips.

After they finished eating and their food was taken, Luke glanced over at the band and dance floor, offering his hand to his wife. She smiled, and took it, letting herself be lead across the room amid the other couples swaying back and forth to the music. When they stopped walking, Lorelai slipped her arms around Luke's neck, his slipping around her waist. She went to lie her head down on her chest and stopped short. She looked down and saw to her displeasure that her stomach was causing her to not be able to draw near to her husband at all.

Try as she might, she couldn't help but begin to giggle. She changed her position a few times, but had no luck getting any closer. Luke began to laugh as well as they continued to try and dance. When suddenly the baby started kicking, causing Luke to gasp and jump back in surprise, the couple burst out laughing loudly.

The other couples around them, who had been happily slow dancing to the quiet music, stopped and cast less than pleased glances toward the couple, which only fueled their laughter more. They quickly hurried off the dance floor. The laughed all the way home where they collapsed together on the sofa.

"Well, at least the baby has a sense of humor." Luke said with a laugh and Lorelai nodded. She looked down at the floor for a moment then looked back up at him seriously.

"I hate calling her 'the baby'. I want to name her." She said. Luke nodded slowly.

"I feel the same way. But where do we start?" Lorelai's eyes lit up and she walked into the kitchen, grabbing two pieces of paper and two pens. "Ok, what we're going to do," She started, taking a seat again, "We're both going to write down the 10 names that we like the most. Then, we'll switch lists and rate each other's names from 1 to 10, 1 is you hate it, 10 is you love it. Ok? Go!" She tossed his paper and pen to him as she started quickly. He laughed and took it.

"Leave it to my wife to turn even this into a game." He muttered as he began and she elbowed him playfully. "Does it have to be girls' names?" He asked. She looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Well, judging that we're having a girl…yes." He laughed and continued writing. After twenty minutes, they were both done and switched lists, rating the names carefully. Then, they put both lists onto the table to compare. First, they looked at Lorelai's list with Luke's ratings scribbled next to them:

Haylie- 7

Jade - 6

Ashley - 4

Kaitlin - 5

Anna -4

Madelyn - 10

Sophia - 8

Chloe - 8

Megan - 9

Brooke - 7

They then turned to Luke's list, which in turn had Lorelai's ratings written next to the names.

Katherine - 9

Mya - 4

Elizabeth - 8

Ava - 10

Nicole - 9

Michelle - 10

Paige - 8

Noelle - 7

Shannon -7

Morgan -5

"Well…" Luke said quietly, scanning over the lists one last time. "Seems that our favorite names are Madelyn, Michelle and Ava with tens, and Megan, Katherine and Nicole with nines."

"We should choose from the tens, since those were our top ones." Lorelai said, and Luke nodded in agreement. "What's your favorite?" She asked. He thought for a moment.

"I like Madelyn." He said finally. She nodded.

"I like Ava personally, but I love Madelyn so much too…" She trailed off. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "What if we used both?" She wondered.

"What do you mean?" Asked Luke. "Like, one for the first name and one for the middle?" She nodded.

"Ava Madelyn or Madelyn Ava." She said. "I like Madelyn Ava." Luke nodded and smiled widely.

"Me too." He said. "So…it's Madelyn Ava then…unless Rory doesn't like it." He said and she nodded.

"Yeah." She answered with a smile and he leaned over for a kiss. After calling Rory, and being over joyed to hear that she loved the name as well, Lorelai and Luke sat in silence on the sofa with Lorelai sitting in front of her husband, both of their arms around her stomach. Finally, Lorelai broke the silence, looking up at Luke.

"I wonder if she'll look like Rory?" She asked quietly. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I hope so, because Rory looks just like her mom…and her mom is gorgeous." Lorelai smiled up at Luke and she tipped her head upwards for another kiss. After enjoying one another's company for awhile longer, Luke looked down at his wife, whose eye lids were drooping.

"Let's go to bed." He told her. "We've had a long day." She nodded in agreement and allowed him to help her up. With that, they started up the stairs and got into bed. It took longer than Lorelai liked to get comfortable enough to fall asleep, but once she did, she was in a deep sleep for the entire night.

_(July 25)_

The next day, Lorelai found herself sitting in the kitchen at the Dragonfly watching her best friend hurry around. She rested her hands on her stomach and shifted uncomfortably every few seconds. Lately, she had been having more and more trouble getting comfortable. Her newly swollen ankles, incredibly sore back, and other aches and pains had been irritating at first, but now they were down right annoying. Sookie glanced up from the food she was making with an apologetic look.

"I remember that." She said, referring to Lorelai not being comfortable. "When I was pregnant with mine, near the end I was miserable." Lorelai lifted an eye brow and moaned.

"I can't believe I still have two months of this to deal with!" She complained, shifting again for what seemed like the billionth time. "I had forgotten about all of these things. I was pregnant with Rory so long ago. Now it's all coming back to me." She laughed. "I don't want to be pregnant any more, but I don't really want to have a new born around the house either." She looked down. "And strangely enough…I want nothing more than this baby. I love her so much." She laughed again. "Talk about schizophrenic." Sookie walked over after taking off her gloves and put her left arm around Lorelai's shoulders, her right hand resting on her best friend's stomach.

"I know." She said. "I felt the same way some times. But it's going to be so OK. Pregnancy is hard sometimes, this you obviously know. Having a new born at home is hard too. But at the same time, you'll love it, and you'll love your new daughter more than life itself, and it will all be worth it." She smiled with watery eyes as a tear made its way down Lorelai's cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"Yeah. Thanks Sookie." She said, hugging her before standing. "I'll leave you to your work now. Michel's probably having a cow by this time any way." They laughed and Lorelai walked back out into the lobby where she was indeed met by an angry Michel.

"Where have you been?" He asked, his accent thick as ever. "I have been taking care of the phone calls, taking care of the guests at the desk, taking care of the complaints, taking care of…"

"Ok Michel, I get it. You were busy." She cut him off. His hands flew to his hips.

"Yes I was." He said snippily. "I understand that you're off in mommy land" He motioned at her stomach, "but you still have to be in Lorelai land too! It's not fair to any of us if you check out!" Lorelai frowned. She wanted to snip back at him, but had a bad feeling that he was right. She just nodded and walked to the desk where the phone was again ringing. While she talked to a customer over the line, she tried her best to hide the fact that she was crying, wondering once again how she would handle this change.

* * *

_A/N: I hope that you all liked this chapter! Please review! New chapter some time soon!_


	3. An Alarming Surprise

_For Disclaimer, see chapter one. Thanks!_

_A/N: Thanks again for so many reviews! I'm thrilled that you're all enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. I hope that you like this chapter as much as the last two, and of course, please review! Also…for the record, in this story, Rory is with Logan, and she is back at Yale again.

* * *

_

**Expecting**

**Chapter 3: An Alarming Surprise**

_August 7_

"Hi Mom!" Rory's voice called out through Lorelai and Luke's home and Lorelai's face lit up immediately. She took a moment to stand up from the chair she was eating her lunch in, in the kitchen, then hurried to greet her daughter at the front door.

"Hey you! To what do I owe such a great surprise?" She asked, embracing her daughter immediately. Rory laughed and pulled back, immediately putting her hands, wide-eyed, onto her mother's stomach.

"I just wanted to come see my mother and my sister!" She said, still staring in awe at the roundness over taking her mother's mid section. "I can't believe how big you're getting!" She exclaimed, standing up.

"Well, I'm due a month from the 13th, so it's probably good that I'm big and fat." She said, half complaining. Rory laughed and hugged her mom again. "And hey, aren't you here to see your _step father_ too?" She asked with a mischievous grin. Rory's hands flew to her hips.

"Hey! You know that I hate it when you call him that! It's so weird!" She cried, and Lorelai giggled loudly. Luke entered the room as she did.

"It's not exactly normal to call you my step-daughter either." He said, giving her a short hug. "I've just been sticking to 'my insane wife's college age daughter'."

"I see." Rory said, smile growing. "Well then I'll stick to 'my mother's soul mate who happens to be the father of my sister'." She laughed as did he. "As I was telling my mom, I just dropped to see how she was doing and everything."

"Well, I won't get in the way. I'm on my way back to the diner any way. Bye." He kissed his wife a moment too long for Rory's comfort, then was on his way. Rory eyed her mother, slightly confused.

"Why was he still home?" She asked. "It's one in the afternoon. Shouldn't he have been at the diner?" Lorelai laughed.

"Keeping tabs on him, are you?" She asked. Rory ignored her. "I needed to go to the store, so he didn't go in this morning. It's harder than you may think to drive when you look like you have a basket ball strapped to your stomach. Plus, it's his diner. Who's to say he has to come in early in the morning?" Rory nodded with a smile, understanding now. "Do you want anything to eat? Are you hungry?" She asked, starting into the kitchen.

"A sandwich would be good." Rory said, taking a seat. Lorelai bent down to get the bread out. When she didn't get back up again, Rory stood, alarmed. Her mother was still kneeling down, put her eyes were shut tightly, her hand on her stomach. "Mom?" Rory cried kneeling down as well.

"Rory, I think I'm having contractions." She said, sounding afraid. "I need you to take me to the hospital. Rory didn't waste any time as she ran to her mother's room where her hospital bag had already been packed. They rushed to the car and pulled out of the driveway.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Rory jumped out of the car and helped her mother to the door where she was put in a wheel chair. After signing in, she was taken to a room where a free doctor came in to check things out. He helped her into a bed then proceeded with the examination. Rory waited outside for what seemed like ages. Finally, the door opened and the doctor came out, followed closely by an exhausted looking Lorelai.

"No problems." The doctor said with a smile. "Your mother was just experiencing what are called Braxton Hicks contractions. They're just mildly painful contractions of the uterus, not labor. Lorelai stared at the doctor looking angry.

"_Mildly_ painful?" She asked. "_Mildly?_" Rory grabbed her mothers arm and pulled her out of the door way before the doctor could respond.

"Come on, mom, let's go home." She said, letting go of Lorelai's arm. She laughed quietly to herself as they made their way out to the car. Once they got, in, Lorelai looked at her daughter.

"Sorry, sweetie." She said earnestly. "I should have known. I thought I went into labor 3 times when I was pregnant with you before I actually did." They laughed.

"Don't worry about it." She assured her. "It'll be a funny story to tell Miss Madelyn when she's older." Lorelai looked at Rory and smiled, absent mindedly putting her hand over her belly and rubbing it slowly. All the memories from her pregnancy with Rory had been coming back lately. The feeling of Madelyn kicking…the inability to sleep peacefully through the night…now the braxton hicks contractions. Of course, some memories were painful to re-live, but for the most part, she enjoyed visiting her past.

"So, what are you up to tonight? Anything wild or daring?" She asked, changing the subject. Rory smiled, glancing over at her mother.

"Logan and I are going dancing." She said, unsuccessfully trying to hide her excitement.

"Wow!" Lorelai said with a girlish giggle. "I remember when your dad and I used to go dancing. It was so fun and…" She paused, suddenly remembering what had come out of the relationship with Chris. She quickly glanced at Rory's stomach. "Be careful, ok?" She asked. Rory nodded, knowing quickly what her mother meant.

"I know, mom." She said, reaching over with her right hand and rubbing her mother's stomach quickly, then returning her hand to the wheel. They were home after a few more minutes of driving and Luke was already there, sprinting from the door as soon as they pulled up.

"Are you Ok?" He cried. Rory had called him while she had waited, and was now regretting doing so. He ran over to his wife. "Is everything Ok? She still in there?" Lorelai laughed and put her arms around his neck, getting as close to him as her pregnant stomach would allow.

"Everything's fine. I'm fine, Madelyn's fine, and yes, she's still in there." She said, leaning in for a kiss which Luke quickly gave her. Rory rolled her eyes and got into her car.

"Sorry to break up your little love fest…" She said out the window at her mother and Luke who were still going at it, "But I have a date to get ready for. It's been fun mom…bye…" She laughed and started up the engine, pulling out of the driveway and starting back to Yale. Lorelai looked at Luke, pulling back from the kiss.

"What do you say that you and I go inside?" She asked with a mischievous grin, wiggling her eye brows. Luke laughed and kissed her again.

"Well, see, I would love to…but I have to go back to work now that I know you're ok." He said. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him poutily.

"Fine, fine. Be that way. See if your wife cares. Your _pregnant_ wife, might I add. The wife carrying your child."

"Nice guilt trip, but I really do have to go. I love you. I'll be home at 5." He kissed her once more then got into his truck and backed out, leaving her alone once more.

"Nice guilt trip, but I really do have to go!" She mimicked her husband in a high, whiny voice as she walked into her quiet home. She walked over at sat down on the sofa, her most recent location lately. Flipping on the television, she opened the bag of pretzels in front of her from earlier and popped a few in her mouth. Though she hadn't planned to fall asleep, her eye lids grew increasingly heavy until her busy day took its toll and Lorelai Gilmore-Danes drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, this is kind of short today! Hope you guys all liked_


	4. A Romantic Evening

_For disclaimer, please see chapter one! I also don't own "In Due Time Maternity"._

_A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! It really helps me want to write to know that you all are enjoying my story. I hope that you like chapter four as well, and of course, don't forget to review!

* * *

_

**Expecting**

**Chapter Four: A Romantic Evening**

_August 13_

Lorelai glared down at her shopping list as she made her way through a very crowed Dosie's market. _'Bananas: check…cereal:check…crappy de-caf coffee…check, unfortunately.' _She went over her list mentally. '_Oh yeah, I have to get…'_

"Lorelai Gilmore! Is that you?" Asked an annoyingly peppy voice, breaking into her thoughts. Miss Patty was standing across from her, wide eyed. "Look at this big tummy! Someone's set to pop soon!" _'And this is why I usually send Luke out grocery shopping.'_ She thought, wishing even more that her husband had not been working. "When's the big day?" Lorelai forced a smile.

"I'm due a month from today!" She said mock-cheerfully. Miss Patty gasped and put her hand dramatically to her heart.

"Did you hear that?" She asked loudly, to no one inparticular, but drawing the attention of many other shoppers, "Lorelai Gilmore is nine months pregnant!" Lorelai moaned inwardly and avoided the gaze of the other Stars Hollow citizens. "And how is Luke feeling about it all, hmm?"

"He's very excited." She said quietly. "We're both looking forward to having our baby around."

" 'our baby'!" Miss Patty quoted, swooning, "I still can't believe that you and Luke finally tied the knot…and you're expecting a baby! Well, that should _really_ go in the opposite order now, shouldn't it?" She asked, winking. Lorelai felt as if she wanted to crawl under the nearest shelf.

"Yes." She said, trying to feign happiess. "Well Patty, it was good to see you but I better get going." She put her hand on her stomach. "I'm hungry, and so is this little one."

"Oh of course! Shoo, shoo! Can't keep the lovely mommy to be waiting!" Patty lightly pushed her with a laugh. Lorelai smiled, then quickly went to the check out, not wanting to risk another interaction like the one she had just had.

After checking out, she put her things in her car and hurried home where she would have just enough time to change before having to go to work. She put her groceries away when she got home then made her way up to she and Luke's bedroom where she stared at the closet in dismay. It had been over 18 years since she had last been pregnant, yet maternity clothes hadn't gotten any cuter. Knowing she didn't have much time to choose, she quickly put on her black slacks and a snug fitting yellow maternity top with flowers on it. She moaned, looking at her larger than usual figure in the mirror, then grabbed her purse and car keys, and was on her way.

Upon walking in the door of the Dragonfly Inn, she was greeted by Michel, tapping his watch angrily. He walked up close to her, taking her out of her comfort zone.

"You are late!" He complained. "It's 12:09. You were supposed to be here at 12:00! What makes you think you can just waltz on in here like the diva you think you are?" Before she could answer, he sighed dramatically and stormed off to the desk once more. Lorelai laughed, putting her purse behind the desk and making her way to the kitchen, ignoring Michel's cries behind her. She pushed open the kitchen door and sat down in the chair near the entrance that she had placed there for herself. Sookie looked up and smiled as she worked on starting that night's dinner for the inn.

"Hey sweetie." She greeted her best friend. "How you feeling today? One month left!" Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah. One month from today." She said. "Sookie?" She looked up. "Am I fat?" Sookie put down the spoon and laughed.

"It's no fair for a pregnant woman to ask if she's fat." She said, hands on her hips.

"Then I am?" Lorelai asked, rubbing her incredibly large stomach. Sookie couldn't help but laugh.

"Lorelai, you've asked me a thousand times. Of course you're big, your 9 months pregnant! But it's beautiful, sweetie, you have to understand that you look amazing, and gorgeous." She smiled at her as she went back to her work. Lorelai grimaced and looked down at her stomach, which more closely resembled a basket ball, and a big one at that.

"Thanks." She said, starting back out of the kitchen. "I'm going to go help Michel with the desk before he explodes. They laughed and Lorelai walked…or rather, waddled…out to the desk.

The rest of her work day went rather slowly. She felt as if all people saw anymore was her belly! It seemed every single person she had seen today had asked her when she was due, if it was a girl or a boy, what her name was…it was ok at first, but had quickly become annoying. She was glad when it was finally time for her to return home. When she walked through the door, she dropped her keys into the bowl and began to take off her coat. As she hung it on the rack, she felt her husbands hands slip around her waist. She leaned back into him as he began to kiss her neck. She giggled and turned her face to him, drawing up his chin so that the kisses would move to her lips. She raised her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss in the entryway. Suddenly, the baby kicked hard and Luke backed away.

"Guess Madelyn doesn't like that." He said with a laugh. Lorelai glared down at her stomach.

"Hey, kid, how do you think you got here?" She asked. "She'll have to get over it, cause even if she doesn't like it, mommy does." Her arms raised around his neck once more as they engaged in a second kissing session. Finally, the couple's faces pulled apart. Luke leaned down until his lips were upon her ear.

"I love you." He whispered. She smiled.

"I love you too." She said. He kissed the tip of her nose before the separated completely. Lorelai rested her right hand on her huge stomach while she held her husband's hand with her left. They walked into the kitchen where Lorelai was thrilled to smell spaghetti, her most recent craving. "You made dinner!" She cried happily. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothings gotten into me." He said. "I love my wife very" he kissed her quickly, "very" he pecked her once more, "much." She laughed happily and sat down, taking a bite as soon as her rear end hit the seat. Her husband sat across from her and began eating as well. After only his second bite, he looked up to see his wife standing and going for seconds. His eyes widened. "Are you sure you're only eating for two?" He asked with a laugh. She glared at him.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said, then couldn't help but smile. "Madelyn likes spaghetti and so do I. We eat a lot of it. She sat down and dug into her second bowl. Luke smiled and continued as well. After they were both done, Luke cleaned up while Lorelai went upstairs to take a shower. When Lorelai came downstairs after a half hour, she looked discontent, dressed in her huge oversized sleeping top and maternity pajama pants.

"I hate these." She said, as she did every night. "I can't wait until I fit in my regular cute pajamas again. Luke smiled, having anticipated her complaint. He held up a box.

"I got you a present today on my way home from the diner." She looked at him with a confused smile as she took it. "Go ahead, open it." He told her. She sat the box down on the table and took off the wrapping paper. Taking off the top of the box, she pulled out a red satin night gown with thin spaghetti straps. Looking at the tag, she smiled: 'In Due Time Maternity: 8-9 months'.

"Thank you!" She moved close to him and kissed him romantically as he wrapped his arms around her lower back.

"I love you Lorelai, and I see how beautiful you are, but I want you to feel beautiful too." He told her when they finally pulled apart.

"Luke…" She smiled. "I love you so much, thank you." He smiled at her. "I'm going to go put it on." She hurried from the room. When she game back a few minutes later, Luke couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face. The gorgeous nightgown ended at Lorelai's knees. It fit her snuggly, and cradled her very big stomach with grace and ease. The look on her face quickly showed that she was actually happy with the way that she looked.

"You look amazing." He told her, pulling her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her. 'I've never been happier than this, than I am when I'm with you. This pregnancy wasn't planned, but Lorelai, I think it's the best thing that could have ever happened." She looked up at him with teary eyes and kissed him.

"Yeah." She agreed. "I love being with you, Luke. I love everything about you." They kissed again and she pulled back. She reached out and took his hand. "Come on, let's go to bed." She said, and he nodded, letting her lead him upstairs. Almost as soon as they had gotten into bed, Lorelai drifted off to sleep and Luke smiled, placing his hand softly over her stomach. He loved his wife more than life itself, and now, together, they were bringing a baby into the world.

* * *

_A/N: Please review! _


	5. A Startling Event

_For disclaimer, please see chapter one._

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I'm really sorry that it has taken so long to update, but unfortunately, I think it will be awhile between updates from now on since I have started back at school. Thanks for understanding! I hope that you enjoy chapter five! Don't forget to review!

* * *

_

**Expecting**

**Chapter Five: A Startling Event**

_September 3_

Lorelai looked around her silent home with a deep sigh. Today was her first day of maternity leave and she was already tired of it. The Dragonfly inn was her life, anymore. The thought that she wouldn't be back to it for a few months killed her. With the baby due in only 10 days, this was the latest that Sookie would allow her to keep working. She knew that she'd need at least a month after Madelyn was born at home as well. She sighed again, but smiled when she felt her unborn daughter's feet kicking inside her stomach. She put her hand over her gigantic stomach and shut her eyes, paying attention only to the feeling of her daughter's tiny feet.

Lately, with the baby due so soon, it had all become so real for Lorelai. She really was having a baby! Despite the many tough emotions that had come with finding out she was unexpectedly pregnant, she was getting so excited. The only thing that she was truly worried about anymore was actually giving birth. Having not done so for over 20 years, her memory had become a bit hazy about the little details of the day she had Rory, but she definitely remembered one thing: It had hurt…a lot.

She cupped her hands around her stomach. It didn't seem that she could go back now…she was going to give birth, and soon, no less. She opened her eyes and made her way into Rory's old room, which was now a beautiful nursery waiting for its tiny occupant. She walked over to the crib and carefully fixed up its pink sheets, despite the fact that they hadn't been messy in the first place.

After she was done, she sat down in the rocking chair in the corner and looked around. In only a few weeks, she would be sitting in this very place holding her and Luke's baby. She couldn't help but smile. Her thoughts quickly roaming to her husband, she glanced at the clock: 4:42. He would be home any time. She stood up and started out of the nursery. She walked in the kitchen and opened up the fridge, taking out the chicken from a few days ago.

She made up two plates quickly and was just sitting down at the table when her husband walked in the door. He greeted her with a kiss and sat down, quickly digging into the plate Lorelai had put together for him. After they had both finished, Lorelai stood to take their plates to the sink. Luke looked up when he heard his wife giggling and he couldn't help but laugh: there she stood balancing both plates and her cup carefully on her stomach.

"Looks like this thing's good for something after all!" She said and Luke laughed. She walked over to the sink with the dishes still balanced there, and when she turned around to come back, she was met with her husband's arms making their way expertly around her waist. He smiled.

"You're getting good at that!" She said with a giggle, remembering how many times he had failed while still adjusting to her newly round stomach. He kissed her.

"You're worth the practice." He said and she smiled, kissing him again.

"Do you use that line on all the girls?" She asked.

"You caught me." He said as she leaned in for a longer kiss. They made their way expertly over to the couch while still deep in their kiss, and had a few crazy seconds before Lorelai pulled back.

"You know we can't do that. It induces labor. _And_ it would be traumatic for Madelyn to see…that…" Luke looked down, pretending to be devastated.

"Nothing a little counseling couldn't fix" He said as he pulled her in again. Lorelai pulled away again when her husband began to pull at the bottom of her shirt.

"Luke…" The look that she gave him explained everything and he backed away a little.

"Ok." He said. He put his arm around her and she leaned her head over on his chest. His free hand on her stomach, he kissed her forehead lovingly. "I'm excited." He said finally, and she looked up at him.

"What about?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"The baby." He said, laughing a bit at his wife's forgetfulness. "Lorelai…you've had a child, you've been through all this parenting stuff before. I haven't. This is my first baby…I'm really getting excited. I mean, I never ever thought that I would be a dad someday…but…it's happening." She smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"I keep forgetting about that." She said quietly. Suddenly she gasped. "Oh! She's kicking!" He lifted up the bottom of her shirt a little then put his hand over her huge stomach, shutting his eyes. Slowly, a smile spread over his face.

"I feel it." He said. "That's so amazing." When he opened his eyes, Lorelai was shocked to see that they were brimmed with tears. "Only 19 days left." They smiled and kissed. "Ready to go to bed?" He asked, standing and extending a hand to Lorelai. She nodded and stifled a yawn, taking his hand gratefully. As she stood, Luke watched the look on his wife's face change.

"Oh yeah…" She said quietly "That's what it felt like." She looked up at her husband with wide eyes, not moving from where she was.

"What?" Luke asked, confused. As the color drained from Lorelai's face, he put his arms around her just in time before her knees buckled. "Lorelai! What's going on?" He asked. "_What_ happened?"

"I was trying to remember what it felt like when my water broke when I was going to have Rory." She said quietly as Luke lowered her onto the sofa once more.

"Lorelai, I don't get it. What's going on?" He asked her, beginning to get worried about his wife. She smiled a little and looked up at him, seeming to come out of her daze.

"Luke…can you go get my bag?" She asked. He frowned.

"What bag, Lorelai? What's going on? Just answer me!" He was starting to get frustrated. Lorelai's hand grazed her stomach and she frowned too.

"My bag for the hospital…Luke…" Suddenly, his eyes widened as well and he was quickly noticing the puddle underneath where his wife had stood a second before.

"Oh my…" He trailed off, then gasped and bolted up the stairs, returning seconds later carrying his wife's small bag they had packed for the hospital. "I…here it is…and…go…we have to…hospital…now!" Luke took off out the front door, and Lorelai stared after it in wonder, suddenly feeling a light pain in her abdomen: yes, this baby really was on her way. A moment later, Luke ran back through the door and over to Lorelai. "Come on!" He cried, helping her up and hurrying her out the front door and into his car.

* * *

_A/N: Please review! The baby is on her way!_


	6. Being Mommy

_For disclaimer, please see chapter one. Thanks!_

_A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! I'm doing my best to post as often as possible, but with school and such picking back up, my schedule's a bit crazy. Hope you like this chapter…it's the one we've all been waiting for!_

_addicted to the gilmoregirls, thanks for the heads up about the name Ava, but personally I don't see a big deal with it…so it was the name of one bad persons WIFE a long time ago. I don't think that should hinder people naming their kids it today. Just my opinion. It's personally one of my favorite names.

* * *

_

**Expecting**

**Chapter Six: Being Mommy**

_September 3, 11:45 pm_

Lorelai Gilmore-Danes stifled a yell as a particularly bad contraction overtook her abdomen. Luke stroked her hair sympathetically as she gritted her teeth. Finally, her face relaxed a little and she looked over at her husband.

"It's all coming back to me now…having Rory I mean. It was so long ago, but suddenly, I remember it like it was yesterday. I definitely didn't remember how much this hurts." He kissed her forehead.

"You're doing great, Lorelai, you can do this." She gave a pitiful smile. They both looked up as Rory rushed into the room looking frazzled.

"Mom! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry that I took this long to get here! I was in class, and my cell was back at the dorm! Logan picked me up from class and we went to dinner…when I got home, I listened to the messages on my cell and one was from Luke, and well you know the rest of the story. Are you OK? She's still in there?" Lorelai smiled at her daughter and gave her a one-armed hug.

"It's OK, I'm just glad that you made it in time." She said genuinely. "I'm…well…Ok as I can be while my body's trying to squeeze a baby out, and yes, she's still in here." Lorelai laughed but her laughter abruptly stopped when she was hit with another contraction. "Ow…Ow…" She leaned over and squeezed her eyes shut tight. Luke rubbed her back.

"How far along is she?" Rory asked Luke. Before he could answer, the nurse who had just entered the room spoke up.

"Well, that's what I'm here to check. Is this the daughter?" She asked, motioning at Rory. Lorelai nodded through her pain as the nurse put on her gloves and took a seat at the end of the bed. Once the contraction had ended, the nurse looked up at her.

"All right, I'm going to check you again." She said. Lorelai nodded wordlessly and relaxed back into her pillows. After a minute, the woman stood back up, slipping off the gloves and tossing them into the trash can. "You're fully dilated. The doctor will be in here in just a minute and we'll start pushing." Lorelai looked over at Luke with wide eyes and he took his hand comfortingly.

"It's going to be OK." He assured her. "Lorelai, this is the final stretch…we're having a baby. Us." She smiled nodded, though her smile faded again as a contraction came on. Rory stroked her mom's hair until the contraction was over.

"Mom, I'm so proud of you." She said. "I know that you can do this." Lorelai nodded as the doctor walked into the room accompanied by the same nurse.

"Hi, Lorelai. So, I hear that you're fully dilated. Let's get this show on the road!" He said cheerily. Lorelai nodded. "When your next contraction comes, I want you to hold your breath and push for 10 seconds. I'll count for you." She agreed, and it didn't take long for a painful contraction to come.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10" He counted. "Great job. OK, let's go again, ready?" She nodded, focused and began to push once more. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10" Lorelai moaned and a tear came down her cheek. Luke squeezed her hand.

"Honey you're doing great. You're almost done." He told her.

"Let's push again, Lorelai. Ready?" She pushed as the doctor counted. By the time he got to 6, he stopped. "OK, her head is crowning, this is it!" He told her. "Here we go!" She pushed again and immediately began to cry. "You're doing great; the head is almost all the way out Lorelai!"

"I can't do this!" She sobbed, "I don't want a baby! I have my baby Rory! Make this stop!"

"You can't stop now, you have to keep going, I need you to push harder." The doctor told her, not able to comfort her too much as time was slipping by. She did as she was told, crying heavily through out the time. It seemed like forever until the doctor finally held up a tiny pink baby. "It's a girl!" He said and Rory cheered. Luke kissed his wife, despite the sweat and tears covering her face.

"You did it!" He kissed her again. "I'm so proud of you…you're amazing." She couldn't help but smile as her baby girl was placed on her stomach for a moment before the nurse took her away to clean her up. Only a few minutes later, she approached carrying a tiny pink bundle, which she handed to Lorelai.

"Here's your baby. Congratulations." She told her. "Does she have a name yet?" Lorelai nodded. "Madelyn…Madelyn Ava Danes."

* * *

_November 6 (2 months later)_

Lorelai awoke to the loud cried of her two month old daughter coming from the room downstairs. She climbed out of bed groggily, glancing at the clock. "_2:20 AM. Lovely."_ She thought to herself as she shuffled out of the room and down the stairs. When she entered her daughter's room, she walked over to the crib and picked up the squirming baby, who immediately began to quiet down. She carried her over to the rocking chair where she took a seat and began to feed her. All of the crying stopped as Madelyn hungrily ate her early morning meal. After a few minutes, Luke walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even hear her." He said apologetically. Lately, he could see how exhausted his wife was and had been trying to get up when the baby cried in the middle of the night. "Go back to bed, I'll give her one of the pumped bottles." He said. Lorelai shook her head with a yawn.

"It's OK, honey. I'm up now. Besides, I like spending time with her like this. It's…nice." She said. Luke kissed her, kissed his daughter's cheek, then walked out of the room and back up the stairs. 30 minutes later, after Madelyn was done, Lorelai rocked her back and forth until the little girl's eyes shut once again. She carefully laid the baby back in her crib and tip toed out of the room and up the stairs. She fell asleep only moments after her head hit the pillow. She woke up 5 hours later to the smell of coffee. She got out of bed and slipped on her robe before going down stairs to greet her husband. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she was greeted with a kiss and a cup of coffee. She smiled and walked with her husband to the kitchen table.

"Thank you for doing this." She said, motioning at the mug in her hands." She looked around with a furrowed brow. "Did she wake up after her feeding at 2?" She asked.

"Nope, she slept right on through. I've been listening for her for the last hour but she hasn't made a peep. I'm sure that she'll be up for the day any time now. Lorelai nodded and sipped her coffee again.

"I'm going to go get dressed." She said, standing and starting out of the kitchen. Saturday was always a busy day at the inn, so she always tried to arrive by 9 am. She slipped on her black dress pants with a green sweater, then made her way into the bathroom where she put on her make up. As she did her eye liner, she heard her daughter's cry from downstairs. She waited for a moment to see if Luke would get her, and sure enough, a few moments later, the crying subsided. She quickly finished with her make up and headed downstairs where she greeted her daughter with a kiss on the cheek. "I see that Sleeping Beauty has awakened!" She said with a smile, and Luke nodded.

"Yep, just got up a few minutes ago." He told her, handing her a scone from the diner, which he brought home every night for her. She ate her breakfast, then picked up her daughter and carried her into the nursery where she got out a tiny pair of denim jeans and a long sleeved pink onesie. She took of Madelyn's P.J.'s. The cold prompted the little girl to begin crying, so Lorelai hurried in first dressing her daughter in the onesie, then putting on the pants over it. She grabbed the baby bag and walked out into the kitchen where she grabbed a bottle and put it in. After checking to make sure that she had plenty of diapers, baby wipes, blankets, and a change of clothes, she grabbed a jacket for Madelyn and turned to her husband.

"Well, we're off. I love you." She told him, stealing a kiss before she started out the door. She put Madelyn in her car seat then climbed into the drivers seat and began to the Inn. Since she had come back from maternity leave, she and Luke had found it easier for her to just bring Madelyn to work with her, and when she couldn't, Luke would take her to the diner. She soon arrived at the Dragonfly and walked around to the back of her car where the stroller was collapsed down. She opened it up and transferred her daughter from the car seat into the stroller, placing the baby bag in the back. She locked up the car, and they headed inside. She took a spot next to Michel behind the reception desk. "How are we doing this morning?" She asked, eyeing the computer.

"Busy as usual." Michel said with his accent as thick as ever. "Do you think you and baby can handle it? I need to go take care of some details about the Miller/Johnson wedding." Lorelai smiled and nodded.

"We have it covered. Thanks Michel." He nodded and started off. Lorelai reached down and got the bottle out of her baby bag, then held it out for her daughter with rested her hands on the side of it while she drank it hungrily. She answered the phone a few times one handed before Sookie rounded the corner.

"May I?" She asked, like she did almost every morning.

"Be my guest." Lorelai said with a smile, as she pulled the bottle away from Madelyn for a moment to hand it to Sookie. She smiled and took it, then reached down and lifted up the little girl, cradling her in her arms and continuing her feeding.

"She's so beautiful." She said, and Lorelai smiled. "She's a perfect mix of you and Luke." She really was. With brown eyes and dark blonde hair, she was a beauty. Her hair was beginning to form tiny curls, which neither Luke nor Lorelai could get enough of. Sookie walked away to check out the rest of the hotel while Lorelai got a few minutes to herself. As she checked in a few guests, she looked around and realized that she was finally where she had always wanted to be. She was married to Luke, she was still working at the Inn, and she had a beautiful baby girl. This time around was proving to be a lot easier than being the 16-year-old single mom she had been to Rory.

* * *

_A/N: I hope that you liked this! Please review!_


	7. Family Time

_For disclaimer, please see chapter one._

_A/N:_ _Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate the time that you took to give me some feed back. I apologize to those of you who were complaining about the long time between updates, but like I have already stated, I have very many things on my plate. I can't just put my life on hold to sit down and write. However, I hope that you like this quicker time a bit better. This weekend I am completely free, so I am able to write! Enjoy this chapter and please review!

* * *

_

**Expecting**

**Chapter Seven: Family Time**

_November 15_

Lorelai smiled as she watched her two daughters interact together. Rory had been visiting often to see her little sister, and Lorelai had really enjoyed having her around. This evening, she had decided to stop by her mom and step-dads house for a little bit before Logan would be picking her up for their date. Rory held her giggling 2-month-old sister up over her head, then brought her down into her arms for a tickle. Lorelai felt her husband's arms slipping around her waist and she leaned back into his strong chest. She breathed in the scent of his cologne, worn from the day behind them. She looked up at him with a smile

"Isn't it great to see them like this?" She asked. "I never thought that I would have another baby...or get married for that matter. But it's just been so great. I mean, being your wife has been the most amazing experience of my life. And now, having Maddy around...I don't think I could be any happier. Luke kissed her cheek.

"I never ever thought that I would get married." He laughed softly, "But being with you...it's like we've always been together. Madelyn just makes the family whole." She nodded and went in for a kiss on the lips. Rory cleared her throat loudly and Lorelai backed away from her husband with a laugh.

"Do you mind?" Rory asked with a disgusted tone, "There's a baby present!" She laughed and Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Well, she has to know how she got here eventually!" She said cheerily, and finished her kiss with Luke before Rory could again object. As she pulled away once more, Madelyn began to cry. Lorelai frowned and tickled her baby's chin. "She must be hungry. I'll go and feed her." She said, reaching out and taking her. "I'll be back in a little bit." She walked around the corner and into the nursery, leaving Rory alone with Luke. He smiled at his step-daughter and they walked over to the sofa to sit down and chat.

"So..." He began, "With your mom around I don't get in to the conversation easily when you come over. How have things been?" He asked. She smiled.

"Things have been good...classes are going really well. My dorm is looking good. Paris is still a bit insane, but we can't expect her to be someone she's not, now can we?" They laughed.

"How are things going with Logan? You guys have been together for awhile now...getting serious, I guess." Rory smiled.

"Yeah...things are great with him. He's amazing, just really amazing. I've never had so much fun with anyone in my entire life. We've been together for a year and a half now." Luke nodded. "How about you? How are things around the diner, and here...with mom, Madelyn...?"

"Great, really great." He told her. "Business at the diner has been good...not too much that we're going crazy, but still enough to be doing fine in the profit department. Around here, things are good. Exhausting but good." He laughed. "Your sister has quite the personality for a 2-month-old. She really brings life into the house. It's great to see your mom with her too. I love being a dad." Rory smiled.

"I'm so happy for you guys...you seem so happy." He nodded.

"We are." He told her honestly, "It's just so great around her." She side-hugged him as the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That must be Logan." She stood up. "Mom, can Madelyn take a break for a second so I can say good bye?" She yelled.

"Sure" Came her mom's voice from the other room. "Be out in a minute!" Rory opened the front door and was greeted with a long kiss from her boyfriend. When she backed up, she led Logan inside to where Luke was standing.

"Logan, this is my...well, my step-dad, Luke." She said, still in awe of how strange it was to call Luke her father. Logan reached out and shook Luke's hand as Lorelai and Madelyn came out of the room.

"Hey Lorelai! Is this her?" He asked, walking over to see the baby. She smiled and nodded.

"This is her!" She said, handing the baby over. He smiled and took her.

"She's adorable! Congratulations." He said, holding her for a minute, then handing her back.

"Are you two leaving?" Lorelai asked. Rory nodded. "Well, thanks for coming over sweetie. You know how much Luke and I enjoy seeing you…and its great for you to be seeing your sister." Rory smiled and hugged her mom and Luke.

"Thanks for having me over. I'm sure I'll be back soon!" They laughed as she took Madelyn and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, sis. I'll be back to see you soon." She said. With that, Logan took her hand and they walked out the front door. As Luke closed the door behind them, he looked at Lorelai with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to go and finish feeding her." She said. "She's getting pretty fussy about being interrupted. As if on cue, the 2-month-old began crying loudly. Lorelai shrugged as she made her way back into the nursery.

When she came out twenty minutes later, she had already dressed the baby in her flannel pink pajamas. "It's 9:30…I'm sure she'll be falling asleep soon." She said, taking a seat on the sofa next to her husband and cradling the baby in her arms, slowly stroking her face. Luke was silent for a moment before he looked up at his wife.

"Hey…we need to talk." He said.

"Ok, about what?" She looked worried, so he shook his head.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad." He assured her. "I was just thinking…about our future and all. Do you want to have more kids?" Lorelai looked as though she had swallowed something far too large. Her eyes widened as she sputtered to answer.

"What?" She demanded, "Luke, Madelyn's only two months old! Why on earth would we be having kids again already?"

"No, no." He said quickly, "not now. Just…some time. Maybe in a few years." Lorelai seemed to relax a little and she shrugged.

"What do you think? Do you want more?" She asked. Luke nodded.

"I love being a dad to Madelyn. I know that she has only been around two months, but I adore her. I would love to have more kids. But Lorelai…if you don't want any more, I don't want any more. I know that she was a big surprise in the first place, and I don't want you to feel like you have to do this just to make me happy." She was quiet for a few moments before answering.

"Maybe." She said. "This is all so new to me again. I mean, my daughter is an adult now, I've already done all this. Now it's like I'm starting all over again. I've never had more than one in the house either…" She trailed off. "But I love you. And I love that this baby that I'm holding in my arms is ours. Having a baby with you is so amazing Luke. I might want more. Let's just give it time." She said. He nodded and leaned over to kiss her.

"Absolutely." He said. "I love you too." He began to lean onto her when Madelyn let out a loud cry, startling them both.

"Oh…it's ok." She said, rubbing the tiny little girl's back. She looked up at Luke. "Hold that thought…I'm going to put her in her crib. She's getting sleepy." When she returned a moment later, she sat down close to him. "Now, where were we?" She slipped her arms around his neck as he kissed her and lowered himself down on top of her. He had begun to unbutton her top when their daughter cried loudly in her crib. He sighed and backed up. "No." Lorelai said quickly, pulling him back. They kissed passionately for a few more moments before he sat up.

"Lorelai, we can't do this with her crying like that in the next room." She frowned.

"Why not? She's a baby. She cries."

"How are we supposed to do…this…with her wailing on and on though. A bit of a mood killer, don't you think?"

"Luke…come on." She leaned into kiss him but he backed away.

"No, Lorelai. Another night. I'm going to go and calm her down." Lorelai sat on the sofa pouting as he stood, kissed her forehead, then walked into the nursery. She was saddened as she realized that their prized spontaneity had come to a screeching halt the minute that she had given birth. She looked around the house quietly, trying to imagine more kids…it was such a strange thought, but at the same time, a wonderful one. Life would never be the same again, now that she and Luke had a little one in the home, but maybe the good changes would out weigh the bad.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry that this is kind of short…just wanted to get an update in. Please review!_


	8. A Big Surprise

_Please see chapter one for disclaimer. Thanks._

_A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you for your patience between chapters! I am in the midst of finals currently and everything is VERY hectic. I hope that you will enjoy reading this chapter. This chapter will be the LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY, but will be followed by an epilogue. I will not be writing a sequel, but keep your eyes peeled for a 7th Heaven story sometime soon. This chapter will be a little short, as it is just summing some things up.

* * *

_

**Expecting**

**Chapter Eight: A Big Surprise**

_January 22_

Luke gave his wife a sympathetic smile as she emerged from the bathroom looking disheveled. She had been sick for the last week, and it unfortunately wasn't letting up. She shuffled over to the lounge chair in her pink terrycloth robe, then dropped into it with a sigh.

"Still not feeling better?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I still feel terrible. I'm getting tired of feeling sick!" She said, sounding exhausted.

"Honey, you should go see a doctor." He told her, for what seemed like the millionth time since she had first begun to feel badly.

"I know…I'll give it a few more days to run its course. If I'm still not feeling better, I'll go in to the doctor." Luke smiled.

"Good." Next to the sofa, Madelyn sat in her playpen surrounded by toys. Luke laughed and picked her up when she began to reach up to him. "Someone's hungry for some lunch!" He said, tickling the four-month-old and carrying her into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and warmed it before holding it over for his daughter to drink. He sat back down on the sofa while she ate in silence.

The scene was peaceful for a minute before Rory came bursting through the door. Everyone leaped in surprise as she ran into the living room, where her mom, sister, and Luke were.

"Notice anything…different?" She asked, gleefully holding out her left arm. Her mother seemed to immediately gain some energy when she saw the diamond ring encircling her older daughter's ring finger. Her jaw dropped and Rory giggled happily. "I'm engaged!" She squealed, "Logan proposed to me last night! Oh my God, mom, Luke, I'm getting married!". Despite her nausea, Lorelai stood up to hug her daughter happily.

"Oh my…" Lorelai immediately teared up. "I can't believe my baby is getting married! How did he propose? When's the big day?" Rory smiled.

"I know! Well, last night we were out at dinner, and the waitor came over to our table with some wine, and he poured us each a glass, and when he handed it to me, I saw the ring around the stem of my glass…and then I looked up, and Logan was down on one knee!" She jumped up and down. "We don't have an exact date yet, but we're thinking probably in about six months."

Luke stood and gave Rory a one-armed hug, as he pointed down at Madelyn, who was sound asleep. He made his way to the nursery as Lorelai and Rory continued talking. The baby stirred as Luke laid her down in her crib, but she quickly dozed back off. Her father smiled down at her for a moment, before walking back out into the living room, where Rory was putting her coat back on.

"That was sure a fast visit!" He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm out telling people about Logan and I! Don't worry, mom invited me to dinner tomorrow night, so I'll be here again soon." She smiled as Luke hugged her tightly.

"Ok, drive safely. Congratulations, Rory." She thanked him, hugged her mom again, then walked out to her car and pulled out of the driveway. As soon as Luke shut the front door behind her, he saw his wife too putting on her coat. "Lorelai, where are you going?" He demanded. "You're sick! You need to lie down!" She shook her head.

"It's ok, I just need to go grab some medicine from Docies. I'll be back soon. She kissed his cheek and left before he could protest.

When she got back 20 minutes later, Luke barely saw her as she came in, then rushed into the bathroom, looking as pale as ever. He followed her in and held her hair back as she got sick once again. Immediately after she was done, the couple heard Madelyn crying from the next room.

"I'll take care of it." Luke said, getting up and hurrying into the nursery to calm his daughter. "That was certainly a short lived nap!" He said, rocking her back and forth in his arms. "Are you hungry for the second half of your bottle?" He grabbed the bottle out of the fridge and heated it again before letting her begin to drink it. He carried her back into the nursery and rocked her in the rocking chair while she ate. After only 10 minutes, she had fallen back asleep, just as Luke suspected she would. He placed her back in her crib and started out the door. As soon as he entered the kitchen, he saw his wife pacing back and forth, her face tear-stained. He tossed the bottle onto the counter and hurried over to Lorelai, wrapping his arms around her. "Honey, what's wrong?" he wiped the tears off of her cheeks. She didn't answer for a few minutes, and finally, Luke prompted her again. After a silence, she looked up at him with red lined eyes.

"Luke…" She walked into the bathroom then quickly returned, handing a thin white stick to him, accompanied by a cardboard box. He studied them both, and it took him a moment before he realized what she was trying to say.

"You're…" He trailed off and she began to cry again. "Lorelai, are you pregnant?" She nodded and immediately dissolved into tears once more. He smiled and lifted her chin. "Why are you sad? This is great!"

"Because!" She wailed, "Maddy's only 4 months old! I didn't even think that I could get pregnant this soon…I mean, she and the baby will only be like 11 months apart!" She looked up at him sadly. "Are you angry?" He couldn't help but laugh.

"Why would I be angry?" He asked in wonder, "Yes, Maddy and the new baby will be very close in age, and yes it's going to be a lot of work, but Lorleai…" He held her hands in his. "We both reacted with the panic that you're feeling right now when we found out we were having Madelyn, and now I know that neither of us can imagine life without her. This will be amazing, honey. We can do this!" She nodded as a bit of a smile came over her face. Luke kissed her cheek as he put his hand on her still very flat stomach. And as the husband and wife stood there in the kitchen, they both felt completely assured that though things in Stars Hollow were unexpected, it would work out just fine.

**THE END

* * *

**

_A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this ending! Please review! I will be writing an epilogue to let you all in on what happened after this story ended, so check it out!_


	9. Epilogue

_For disclaimer, see chapter one. Thanks.

* * *

_

Epilogue:

It has been 4 years since 'Expecting' ended, and a lot has happened!

Lorelai and Luke are enjoying life and parenting more than ever before. Madelyn is 4 years old and loves playing with her dollhouse, and going to preschool. She has wavy brown hair, just like her mom, and takes after Rory in many over her mannerisms. 8 months after 'Expecting' ended, the Danes' welcomed Grace Elizabeth into their family. Grace is now 3 and adores tagging around after Maddy. Both girls absolutely love visits from their big sister Rory, and their cousin Michael.

Rory and Logan were married 6 months after 'Expecting' ended. A month after their honeymoon, the young couple discovered that they were expecting a baby of their own. 8 months later they welcomed Michael Logan into their family. Michael is now 3 years old, and loves playing with his toy cars and 1 and a half year old brother Kyle. In addition, Rory is 5 months pregnant with she and Logan's third child, a girl, who will be named Ashley. This young family is sure busy, but Rory and Logan love every minute of it.


End file.
